Becoming a Vampire
by ElizabethMidnight
Summary: Elena Gilbert has graduated high school and has been turned into a vampire. She was found by Matt Donavan and ran away from him only to run into the two brothers, except Stefen is around the age of 13 and human and Damon is 23 and a vampire.
1. Newly Turned Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own VD nor do I own any of the characters or any of the events that are similar. All rights belong to the author.

Again I have this story as uncompleted right now but I want to know what you guys think about it before I continue it. So please review.

Chapter 1- Newly Turned Vampire

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am nineteen years old. I am also a newly turned vampire. I was attacked one night and someone fed me something and then the next thing I know I was awake in what looked like an alleyway. I didn't wake up because I was no longer tired I woke up because my arm was burning. I moved back into the shadows. My throat started burning. I placed my hands around my neck trying to breathe.

"Hey? Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Matt Donavan coming closer to me.

"Don't come near me! I'll hurt you." I growled and fell to my knees.

When I inhaled I smelt a sweet scent that was coming from Matt. He bent down in front of me.

"Elena? Look at me. What's wrong?" Matt asked.

I met his eyes.

"Forget you ever saw me like this." I said and ran.

When I found a place dark enough, I realized I had ended up in a crypt. I looked around and found the name Salvatore. The burning in my throat had lessened but it still felt like my throat was on fire. The door to the crypt opened and I hid in a dark corner. I inhaled the two scents. One was mouthwatering and sweet while the other one wasn't but it was even more intoxicating. I stood up in the corner I was hiding in to get a better look.

"Stefen go outside." A male voice said.

"Why? What's the matter?" The boy asked.

"There's a vampire in here. Go now!" The older voice commanded.

I heard the footsteps of Stefen leaving and then someone was holding me up to the wall by my throat. I looked down into the face of the man who sent the boy away and I realized I recognized him.

"I know you. I met you the night I had my parents pick me up from the school fair. You made me forget ever meeting you. Why?? Why am I remembering now? Why am I hungry? What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You're a vampire. Who turned you though?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was attacked, fed something and then everything went black. When I woke my arm was burning. Will you help me?" I asked.

"Yes. Just leave Stefen my brother alone." The man said.

"I will Damon I promise." I said.

"How do you know my- right my compulsion is wearing off. I'll help you. Follow me." He said and set me down.

"I can't. I have to wait til nightfall. Bring me back a blood bag at nightfall and then I will come with you to your home and I will be on my best behavior I promise." I said and waited for an answer.

"Very well I shall return when nightfall comes." He said and I watched him walk away and I sat down hoping that I could trust him.


	2. First Feed

Disclaimer: I do not own the VD or any similarities between the tv shows and the books. Everything belongs to the author.

I also wanted Stephen to be younger and not a vampire.

Chapter 2

I was sitting in the crypt when I heard voices. I moved deaper into the crypt avoiding the last few rays of sun when the door opened.

"Come in guys. Let's make a fire, get drunk, and smoke pot all night long!" Someone yelled.

"Dammit!" I mumbled under my breath.

I took small shallow breaths so I wouldn't breathe in the scents of blood. I had a few minutes left until nightfall. I could feel my throat burning.

"God dammit Damon hurry up!" I ground out and held my breath and covered my face.

 _One, two, three. Go!_ I thought and ran outside through a ray of light and away from the stoners. I felt the veins underneath my eyes changing and I felt myself salivating. I took a deep breath in and then let it out. I heard a twig snap and I turned to find Damon standing there.

"Tell me the stoners weren't your idea." I said and Damon chuckled.

"No. I wish, but they were there of their own volition. I had nothing to do with it. I brought you this though." Damon said and threw a bag at me.

I looked down to find a cold blood bag in my hand.

"Drink it. You need it to complete your transition. If you don't you'll die." Damon said and I ripped open the bag and it was gone.

I threw the bag down. I sat down against a tree.

"Thank you. I'm sorry also about scaring Stephen. How old is he?" I asked.

"He's thirteen. You stay clear of him. He's the only family I have left." Damon said.

"Understood." I said.

"Do you know who turned you?" Damon asked.

"No. I don't. I wish I did. I'd find them and rip their heart out." I said and Damon chuckled.

"You're my kind of gal. Come back to the Salvatore boarding house. You can stay there until we get you a daylight ring." Damon said.

"As long as you are stocked up on blood bags. That is all I ask." I said.

"Yes we do." Damon said.

"Alright so how many vampires live with you and your family?" I asked.

"Me." He said.

"So it is clear that your family knows about vampires, how do they know?" I asked.

"We are one of the founding family's and we kill vampires." Damon said.

"Then why the hell are you helping me? I'm a vampire. So are you so why hasn't your family killed you? Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked.

"You look like someone I used to know. Also you haven't fed on an actual human being just blood bags." Damon said.

"That makes sense. Well let's head to your home." I said.

"Follow me." He said and I did but I kept my gaurd up waiting to be led into a trap.


	3. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Everything belongs to the author.

I don't know if I want Stefen to be a vampire yet that is still kinda up in the air. I'm hoping to keep Stefen human. I hope you like this chapter. Also on another side note. I didn't care much for Giuseppe so I decided that we would have Zack in place of Stefen and Damon's father.

Chapter 3

Elena

I followed Damon through the woods towards the edge of town. We were running and it was exhilarating. Going so fast made me feel like I was flying.

"Elena stop." I heard Damon say and I stopped.

I stood next to Damon waiting.

"You're family already knows about me, I'm guessing." I said and Damon nodded.

I watched the house waiting and watching.

"Stay close behind me. They will probably be lying in wait." Damon said.

"Dammit. Okay. I'm ready." I said.

Damon

The girl stood directly behind me keeping her hands on my back so that she could avoid the traps with me. We got to the stairs and she took her hands off my back. I turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't move a muscle.

"Behind me." Was all she said.

I looked behind her and found my Uncle Zack with a crossbow loaded with a wooden stake against her back.

"Zack put it down. She was newly turned and hasn't attacked a single human. She's only fed from a blood bag I swear." I said and Elena closed her eyes.

"That's not what Stefen said." Zack said.

"I sent Stefen away just to be on the safe side. I even sent a group of druggies her way to test her. She ran right past them and didn't look back. She didn't attack them. I swear." I said.

Elena slowly turned around. She looked directly at Zack.

"I know vampires lie, and make people forget things but as someone who was human 24 hours ago. I have not fed on a human. I have made one forget they saw me searing in the sun. The group of druggies came and I held my breath until finally I ran, risking the pain of being burned instead of feeding. So do what you want but first take into consideration I haven't hurt anyone." She said and Zack stared at her for what seemed like forever before he put the crossbow down.

Elena sighed in relief and then she looked at Zack.

"Thank you." She said and took a seat on the porch.

"Don't thank me yet. You'll have a trial period. Steer clear of trouble and prove you can control yourself and I'll let you stay. Damon she is your responsibility. She steps out of line you kill her." Zack said.

"I understand. Don't worry I'll have no problem killing her if she steps out of line." I said and Elena moved aside so Zack could go inside.

I followed Zack inside and Elena stepped onto the porch but then didn't move any further.

"Zack? Will you invite her inside?" I asked and he stopped and turned and looked out the door at Elena.

"You don't have to. Just let me use a pillow and blanket and I'll sleep out here on the porch." Elena said.

I looked at Zack and his furrowed brows.

"No. You can come in Elena." Zack said and Elena hesitantly stepped inside.

"Thank you Zack. I'll be on my best behavior. I promise." She said.

"You will sleep in Damon's room since he is in charge of you. Please steer clear of Stefen until you prove yourself. He is to young to be involved in the world of the supernatural. He only knows of vampires. Do I make myself clear?" Zack asked.

"Yes. I will help protect Stefen from any other supernatural beings as payment for letting me stay along with helping keep the house clean. I promise." Elena said and turned to me and waited.

"We should all get some sleep. Let's go Elena. Good night Zack." I said and started heading upstairs.

"Good night, and thank you." Elena said and followed behind me.

-Hi guys. I'm keeping Stefen human. I don't plan on having him become a vampire. I do plan on having Damon and Elena together, maybe I don't know yet. I will update soon. I hope you liked this chapter!-


	4. Restless night and an awful day

Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the books or tv shows.

I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one.

Chapter 4- Sleepless Night and an Awful Day

Elena

After we spoke with Zach I followed Damon upstairs and he went to his closet and pulled out pillows and blankets. He layed them on the bed.

"You can lay these out on the floor on this side of the bed so that in the morning the sun doesn't burn you in the morning." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Damon." I said and started laying them out on the floor.

Damon didn't say a single word but I felt him watching me. As I stood up he was right behind me.

"Are you sure your not Katerina Petrova?" Damon asked.

"Why would I lie to you about my name? I have nothing to hide. Who is Katerina Petrova?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"Fine, don't answer. I'm going to sleep." I said and layed down on the makeshift bed and closed my eyes.

I heard him leave the room and then come back. I peaked when he came back and I could feel my whole body ignite with desire. I looked away and tamped down that need. I was a newly turned vampire. My emotions were still in overdrive. Damon quit walking.

"Elena are you still awake?" Damon asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

He went silent again and I tried to sleep. I heard him climb into bed. My mind wandered to what it would be like to feel Damon against me and I bit my lip.

 _Bad Elena! He's off-limits! Get your mind out of the gutter! You just met him! This is your vampire hormones that are way out of wake. Go to sleep Elena!_ I yelled at myself.

Damon moved and threw his arm over the edge of the bed. I growled at myself. I silently got out of my makeshift bed and jumped out the window. I heard a gasp and I turned to see Stefen.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I was just going to go for a run to clear my head." I said.

"You won't attack anyone?" Stefen asked.

"No! I just need to stay away from your brother. My hormones are haywire and I can't go to sleep with him in the room." I said.

"You could always go feed on an innocent. Make him have sex with you." Stefen said and I grimaced and I felt sick.

"Okay, you're thirteen. I shouldn't be having this conversation with you. Secondly, no rape no feeding and ew! You and I are so done. I'm going to bed. You should do the same thing." I said and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm a teenage boy, I know about the whole sex thing and you act like it's a disease. It's cute, you're cute." Stefen said.

"Okay, wow mister. I'm way to old for you and now my hormones are dead. I will never have another bad thought. Night thanks for the gross image in my head. Go to sleep soon Stefen." I said and jumped back up to Damon's window.

I had the chills after that conversation and I climbed back into the makeshift bed. Damon was snoring. I rolled over and finally went to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of burning flesh. I hissed and pulled my hand out of the sun.

"Damon! A little help?" I begged and he grumbled and I watched as he wrinkled his nose.

Even though I was in pain I smiled.

 _So cute._ I thought and then I scowled at myself.

 _Elena Gilbert! You are a vampire not a hooker. Quit acting like one!_ I yelled at myself and Damon said "Boo!" In front of my face.

"Ah!" I yelped and fell backwards.

He laughed. I scowled at him this time.

"At least tell me a witch is coming to help." I said.

"There is. It's a Bennet witch." Damon said.

"Wait, Bennett? As in Bonnie Bennett? She's a witch? Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Witches don't flaunt the fact that they're witches. Ever heard of the Salem witch trials? If people knew about witches, hell if they knew about us, we'd have another witch trials on our hands." He said.

"Good. Thank you Damon. For giving me a chance and helping me." I said.

"There was a knock on the door downstairs.

"That would be the Bennett witch. I'll be back." Damon said.

I listened as Damon went downstairs and then came back up with the witch. The door opened and I saw the bandage on her neck and I felt my stomach heave.

"Oh no. Bonnie? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was compelled. I'm sorry." I said and I saw so many emotions flit across her face.

"Liar. Vampires can't be compelled." Bonnie said and turned around.

"Yes we can. They're called Originals. They are the only ones able to compel vampires. His name is Klaus. He's the one who turned me. He compelled me. So please know I was under the control of someone else. Please forgive me and please make me a daylight ring?" I begged and watched her.

"No." She said and left.


End file.
